Half-Life: Blue Shift storyline
This article describes the Half-Life: Blue Shift storyline, chapter by chapter. Warning: this page contains spoilers. ''Hazard Course'' (optional) The Hazard Course or Black Mesa Hazard Course for Security Guard Training is the training chapter of Half-Life: Blue Shift. It trains the player to use their suit, how to move around within the environment and interact with it and how to use weapons. scientists (such as Rosenburg) watch as you train. ''Living Quarters Outbound'' In Living Quarters Outbound, Barney Calhoun rides the tram from the surface into work at the Black Mesa Research Facility. Along the way many new details about Black Mesa are revealed; Calhoun passes a laundromat and several fast food outlets, suggesting that the facility is very self-sufficient and probably houses many of its workers. He is also passed by Gordon Freeman riding in another tram in a scene that mirrors one in the original game. ''Insecurity'' In it, Barney Calhoun visits security headquarters, including a shooting range and a surveillance room where it is possible to see Gordon Freeman again. He is then sent to help some scientists with an elevator; along the way, he witnesses many incidents foreshadowing the resonance cascade, such as a pair of scientists vainly trying to fix a supercomputer. He also sees the G-Man passing by in a tram. After repairing the elevator, the resonance cascade occurs; the elevator cable snaps and sends Calhoun and two scientists plummeting down the shaft as chaos breaks out around them. Easter Eggs File:Insecurity4.jpg|Gina Cross seen delivering the crystal sample as seen through a security camera. File:Insecurity2.jpg|Gordon Freeman passing by, through a security camera. File:Dancing scientist1.jpg|Further views of the Freeman corridor show one scientist briefly dancing to himself, while another is watching, skeptical. File:Dancing scientist2.jpg|Dancing scientist, continued. File:Ba security20010.jpg|The contents of Calhoun's locker show family/friends pictures, two books titled The Truth About Aliens and Government Conspiracies and a small cardboard box, mirroring Gordon Freeman's locker contents in Half-Life. File:Ba security20011.jpg|When destroyed, the box reveals a Chumtoad. File:Eggeyes toilets.jpg|One of the toilets reveal a photo of a man with eggs (or Easter Eggs) in his eye sockets. ''Duty Calls'' In it, Barney Calhoun regains consciousness at the bottom of the elevator shaft to the sight of a Houndeye eating the body of a fellow security guard. The two scientists in the elevator are dead, and so Calhoun sets off through the industrial waste areas of Black Mesa to try to find help. Along the way he gains an insight into the scope of the disaster, and sees a pair of marines dumping corpses into a sewer opening, thus discovering that the military is trying to cover up the disaster rather than evacuate surviving personnel. This scene also contains a reference to previous Half-Life expansion, Opposing Force, as one of the marines grumbles "just because Shephard's team didn't make it, we have to do the crap jobs?" ''Captive Freight'' is saved. Shortly after, he dies.]] In it, Barney Calhoun reaches the surface and encounters the HECU. He manages to fight through them and reach Dr. Rosenburg. He and a team of fellow scientists were trying to escape until the marines caught them. ''Focal Point'' In it, Barney Calhoun and Rosenburg reach an older part of the Black Mesa Research Facility where a disused teleporter system is being reassembled by scientists. To make the teleporter completely operational, Calhoun is forced to travel to Xen and activate a device to allow teleportation to happen. Notable in the older part of the facility are older-looking models of health and HEV chargers and the use of hand scanners instead of retina scanners for identification. ''Power Struggle'' In it, the teleporter has used its entire supply of batteries to transport Barney Calhoun through to Xen. Calhoun is again forced to go down to a power facility level and find the batteries and recharge them. Calhoun fights through a team of HECU marines and aliens before he reaches the power generators. ''A Leap of Faith'' and Bennett putting the final touches after installing the battery.]] In it, Barney Calhoun helps operate the simpler parts of the teleporter to get all the scientists through. He barely escapes the marines before teleporting. ''Deliverance'' as seen by Barney Calhoun.]] , Simmons, Rosenburg and Calhoun on their way to freedom and safety.]] In it, the other scientists have teleported to a safe location outside Black Mesa with some cars laying about. Barney Calhoun also arrives and sees Simmons and Rosenburg trying to fix an SUV and Bennett breaking open a gate with a crowbar, but some kind of discharge has affected him. Calhoun is glowing green and is teleported to several locations, such as a Xen platform and a storage room in Black Mesa where he witnesses Gordon Freeman being carried off to the trash compactor before transporting back to the scientists (a reference to the chapter Apprehension of Half-Life). Calhoun finally ends up back at the yard with the scientists, no longer glowing. They have fixed the SUV, and Rosenburg expresses his relief, explaining to Calhoun he is lucky not to have been caught in an infinite loop. Walter pulls the gate open, and the game ends. Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift